Forever, forever
by Khaaaaaaan
Summary: With the hunter spell in full effect, Klaus gets a visitor in New Orleans. ONE SHOT KLAROLINE! Rated M for...well, you know.


Just a little drabble as I dream of the day our two stubborn vamps might rekindle their love. Sigh...enjoy!

*********khan*********

One glance. That's all it took.

When he had promised her never to return to Mystic Falls, he'd meant it with all his soul. He'd never willingly break a promise to her, his beloved. And he believed with all his heart that it would take a few years- dozens, maybe- before she would finally realize that they were indeed soulmates. Meant to be. So when she showed up on his doorstep and commandeered her way into the compound, he was a bit surprised. His brother Elijah had actually smirked at him when he announced who was at the door. Stupid man, always thinking he knew everything when in fact he knew so very little.

Klaus had to mentally prepare himself. He didn't want to keep her waiting, but he couldn't just walk into the room without thinking of all the possible reasons she could be here. Did she want something from him? Blood perhaps to fix one of her pathetic friends? Money? No, she'd never ask him for something as silly as that. Did he dare hope that she'd come to her senses about fifty years ahead of schedule? No, Klaus wasn't one to believe in miracles. Hanging his head in despair, he knew he'd have no answer until he got it from the girl herself. The girl who infiltrated his dreams every night and his thoughts every day. The girl who he could trace on his sketch pad, knowing every detail of her gorgeous body. The girl who could bring down his empire if she ever asked because he knew he'd never say no to her. The girl who, even though she was only 19 years old, got him in every single way that mattered. The girl he loved.

Placing his hand on the library door, he took a deep, calming breath before slowly opening it. Walking in, he immediately saw the gorgeous mane of blonde standing on the other side of the desk and all he wanted was to run his hands through it. But no...he had to see what her purpose was in New Orléans. He had to know first.

"Caroline."

She didn't move at all. Not a shoulder tense or a slight turn of the head. Nothing. She just stared out the window. His curiosity was at its highest, but he wouldn't step closer to her. He was the King of New Orléans after all. He couldn't let himself grow weak because of one person. One beautiful, strong, wonderful person.

"Klaus..."

There, finally, something. She turned her head until he glimpsed her profile, regal in every way. He would love to make her his Queen. Hell, he would love to just make her his: his lover, his muse, his everything.

He took one step and that's when he finally caught her eye. And he was gone. One glance. That's all it took and he rushed the rest of the way to her. Turning her around fully, he gently tilted her chin up so that she had to look him in the eye. What he saw there nearly killed him on the spot. There was a hurt in her eyes, a fragility that he had not seen there since he'd bitten her and held her life in his hands.

"What's the matter, love? Why are you here?"

Her eyes shifted back and forth, almost as if there was a war within her about whether she should trust him or not. He put his arms around her back and slowly pulled her to him, telling her silently that she could trust him and he'd always support her. Finally, her conflict stopped and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"There's a hunter spell on Mystic Falls now that prevents any vampire from entering the town. All of the people who are there are so afraid to cross the border that they refuse to leave, my mom included. I can't see her and she won't see me. I can't go back to the town that I love. I can't go to my house and sleep in my own bed. I can't see my friends still there and they've all told me over the phone that they don't ever want to get near the border so they're content to never see me again. I have nothing and no one."

Klaus was offended. Sure, he felt sorry for her, but he also felt incredibly cheap. He was her last resort. She had nowhere else to be so she'd figured she'd run to someone who'd give her the time of day. Wow, all the romanticism he'd put into this was gone in a flash.

"Sorry about that, Caroline. Glad to know I'm sloppy seconds to your fantastic Mystic Falls, but...oh wait, you probably went to Stefan and Elena and hell, maybe even Damon, before you came to me. So, did they not want you either? Cause by my reckoning, if you can't be in that beloved Mayberry of yours, then they can't either."

Her eyes shone with fury. She didn't understand where this hostility had come from.

"Why are you being so mean? For your information, I decided that since I couldn't be in Mystic Falls, I would travel like world. You know, like someone suggested to me a long, long time ago. I asked Stefan if he wanted to come along, but he's still dealing with his feelings about everything that happened with Silas. Not to mention that Elena and Damon are so stuck on each other that they barely have time for anything else. So yes, while I'd love to have some or even one of them with me, they're not. But did I let that get me down? No. I figured that I'd seize the day and carpe diem the hell out of my life. And you know what my first stop was? This place. Because I wanted to see you. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here. Hell, even if I had Stefan or Elena with me, I still would've come here first. So, if you think for one minute that you're sloppy seconds or whatever, then you're wrong. You're..."

Her sudden muteness piqued his interest.

"I'm what, Caroline?"

"Nothing."

"No, come on, listen, I'm sorry for saying those things. It's just, when I left Mystic Falls, you made it very clear that you didn't want me around. And I said I would respect that and I have. So for you to show up here and tell me about your mom and all that, I don't know. Maybe I thought you were running to me out of some selfish need for pity or comfort. And not that I wouldn't give them to you because all you'd have to do is ask and you know that, but I don't want to be your second choice. If you want to be here, I want it to be because you couldn't imagine being anywhere else. I want it to be your choice."

A small smile appeared on Caroline's face and Klaus breathed a little easier.

"Some come on, sweetheart, finish your sentence. I'm..."

Her smile grew wide and he felt like the sun was shining all around.

"Klaus, you're first. You're the first thing I think about in the morning. You're the first person I want to call when something happens to me, good or bad. You're the first person I want to see everyday. You're first...all the time. You're first in my mind and...in my heart."

He was speechless. He knew his eyes probably had that bewildered look that Elijah would laugh at him for and his brow was most likely furrowed. He couldn't process what she was saying. No, this had to be some sort of cosmic joke. Just a few months ago, in the woods, she had told him that she never wanted to see him again. That none of her plans in life included him and now...what was she saying?

"Caroline, I need a bit of help here. What exactly are you saying? What do you want?"

She bit her lip and looked up at him. There was a bit of worry there, like she wasn't sure he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I want you to come with me. I want to see the world and I want you to show it to me, like you said you would. You were right, Klaus, about my life. I stayed in Mystic Falls because all the people I love...they needed me and I made myself unhappy to please them. But I was glad to do it because I loved them. But now, well, my mom doesn't want to see me and the others don't need me either. So guess what? I'm going to be selfish for a change and do what I want to make myself happy. And nothing would make me happier than travelling around the world...with you."

"This isn't some sort of weird joke?"

Her smile grew impossibly wider. Oh, her poor Klaus.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, I swear on everything that I am, this is not a joke or a plan to destroy you. I know you have a hard time trusting people, but I am not going to hurt you. Just like I know you'll never hurt me again. Right?"

"Never. I'd never hurt you ever again."

"So, will you go with me?"

Like there was any other answer.

"Yes. Give me a few days to get things in order here and we'll leave and never come back if you don't want to. We can go anywhere and do anything you like."

Caroline's eyebrow rose.

"Anything I like?"

"Yes."

"You think we could do anything I like starting now and not in a few days?"

"Of course, sweetheart. What do you want to do?"

She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Stepping up on her tip toes, she brushed her nose against his and he quickly got the picture. His hands settled on her hips and brought her still closer and their lips crashed together. His inner soul shined like a thousand diamonds and he could swear that he'd never been happier than he was in this very moment. He could almost not believe this was truly happening and he swore to himself that if he woke up and this was just a dream, he'd break that damn stupid promise he made and rush to Mystic Falls to be with her. Because right now, at this moment, he could not live without Caroline Forbes and he swore to himself that he never would again. He would do anything to make her happy and he wouldn't let anything get between them: his family, the war in New Orléans, her stupid pathetic friends, nothing. He would love her until this rock called Earth was completely destroyed and even then, their love would live forever, in some space or time or netherworld.

Her tongue slowly licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth willingly, wanting all she had to give. His hands, still firmly grasping her hips, brought them as close to him as possible and she could feel his growing erection. She excited him in a way that was intoxicating and he wanted her to know it. His movements got the desired reaction as she moaned into his mouth, her hands running into his hair and tugging it lightly. He ran his hands up the back of her shirt, touching the porcelain skin he planned on worshipping until the end of his days. Their kiss continued to grow and grow. It seemed neither one wanted it to end, for that connection to be broken. It was their lifeline and if they were always touching, then they could never be broken apart.

Finally, Caroline pulled back, keeping her forehead in contact with his. Her hands were on either side of his face and she was taking deep, unneeded breaths.

"Sorry, had to get my brain back to earth."

"No need to apologize, love. I kinda want your mind to be frazzled. Means I'm doing my job correctly."

Her light laugh and glowing eyes met his and he could see that any thoughts or misery about being forcibly removed from Mystic Falls and her mom were gone. She was his angel, his bright, sunny Caroline again.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do your job just fine."

Her lips met his again, but this kiss was completely different from the first one. This kiss wasn't consuming and frenetic, but soft and sweet and knowing. Caroline's fingers slowly grazed his taut abs under his shirt, causing Klaus to groan and whisper under his breath.

"Caroline..."

Her only response was to push his shirt up and over his head, him lifting his arms to help her. While his hands moved to do the same to her, she started working on his belt buckle. Nearly ripping her shirt off, he gazed in wonderment as she pushed him back until he had to sit in his desk chair. Her breasts threatened to spill out of the low-cut black bra she wore and all he wanted to do was grab them and squeeze and cause Caroline to squeal in pleasure. When he went to do this, however, she swatted his hands away like they were flies. When he looked up at her question, she smirked lovingly.

"You first, mister."

He was about to protest when Caroline dropped to her knees and quickly finished her work on his belt. Popping the button and shimming his pants and boxer briefs down in one sweep, he loved the sight on her face as she eyed his engorged manhood. She didn't look frightened at all, but more...ferocious. Like a wolf stalking his prey. She grasped him firmly in one hand and bent down slowly. At the very last second, her eyes flicked to his and caught them. Sticking her tongue out, she slowly swirled it around the head of his erection, causing his eyes to nearly roll back in his head. Setting her hand at the base, she slowly rolled it up as her mouth descended. They hadn't wasted much time with foreplay back in the woods so the motions she was performing were heavenly to him. He could barely keep his eyes open because of the ecstasy of feeling, but he had to watch her. Never believing he'd ever have this sight before him made it all the more satisfying. Moving his right hand to caress the side of her face, he grasped her right hand with his other.

"Oh god, Caroline..."

She hummed against his dick as she picked up the speed of her ministrations, her eyes holding his, daring him to look away. He could feel his veins throbbing as his unnecessary breaths quickened. Her tongue would swirl around his head every couple of seconds and he couldn't help but buck his hips toward her. She didn't seem to mind, just groaning in pleasure around his erection. He knew he wouldn't last much longer as her speed picked up even more, the combination of her mouth and hand working in perfect sync so that he could feel every sensation in just the right way.

"Fuck, Caroline, you're fucking perfect...oh fuck yes!"

It was mere seconds before his hand twisted in her hair and he came hot and gushing into the back of her throat. She continued her work, milking him all the way through and cleaning the head thoroughly when he was done. Crawling her way up him until they were eye level again, she kissed him first on the cheek, then on the forehead and nose before finally meeting his lips in a searing kiss. His hands grabbed her hips pulling her into a straddle across his lap. They continued to kiss, alternating between hard, short and passionate to long, lazy and languid. When he had fully regained his senses, he slowly stood up with her in his arms and laid her across the desk. Standing to his full height, he took a moment to look at his girl before him.

"You're the most gorgeous fucking creature I've ever seen in my life. Do you know that?"

Her smile, which had been hidden under his wandering eye, returned in full glory at his words.

"I do now. Love me, Klaus. Make me feel beautiful."

His fingers hooked into his skirt and pulled them and her panties down as one, just as she had done to him. She leaned up and reached back to unhook her bra, letting her breasts fall free so she was completely naked in his sight. He swore to god right then and there that he would be the only man to ever see this again. She was a vision, one he probably did not deserve. But man, was he ever going to enjoy it. Leaning back over her, he captured her lips in a short, sharp kiss before moving his way slowly down, peppering her neck and chest with open-mouth sloppy kisses. When he got to her breasts, he worked both, sucking and lavishing one nipple while rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. The moans and mewls coming out of Caroline were the only reassurance that she felt as good as he had earlier. When he felt her hips slowly push up into his, he knew she wanted him lower still. He wasted no time granting her wish and moved toward her apex. Grabbing her knees and hoisting them over his shoulders, he kissed and licked each porcelain thigh as he moved closer and closer to his desired location. Her chest was heaving as she propped herself up on her elbows, wanting to watch as her man pleasured her. Meeting her eyes, he finally found his mark and licked straight up her center until his lips found her nub. Caroline's mouth dropped open as he started alternatingly flicking and sucking on her clit.

"Klaus...oh my...fuck..."

Her words became incomprehensible moans the faster he works. Even though still propped up on her elbows, her head fell back between her shoulder blades as bolts of electricity flooded her body. He wanted her to come as hard as he did. He slowly slid one finger into her glistening wet center and her head snapped back up and her legs spread wide, encouraging him on and on.

"Yes baby, give it to me, please!"

He quickly added another finger and started pumping in and out while ferociously attacking her nub. Her groans went to cries of ecstasy as he felt her walls start to flutter around him. Knowing she was close, he caught her eyes and made sure she watched as his tongue flicked openly against her clit, daring her not to feel as turned on by the sight as he was by the orgasmic look on her face. He was rock hard and leaking under the table and he wanted to make her come quickly so that he could enter her and take pressure of his throbbing dick. Just thinking about being inside her again made him pump his fingers a little faster, bending them to find that sweet spot. When he did, Caroline let out a scream of pleasure.

"Klaus, oh my god! Yes, yes, yes, yes, Klaus...Klaus, I'm gonna come...jesus christ..."

She clamped around him and nearly came off the table as her orgasm took hold. He could tell by the look on her face that she was flying, blissful in her ecstasy. When he was done cleaning her up, he stood up just as she was coming down from her high. When she opened her eyes to gaze at him with hooded lids, he slowly brought the fingers that had just been inside her and licked them clean as well. The growl that came out of Caroline as this gesture was absolutely feral and she launched herself off the table and into his arms. Blasting their lips together, she tasted herself and moaned deeply. Pushing him back into the chair, she resumed her straddle position from earlier and quickly impaled herself on his shaft. Both Klaus and Caroline moaned and stilled, letting her adjust to his impressive size. When he looked up at her, she had the sweetest smile on her face.

"That was the best orgasm I've ever had."

"Really? Well, just think about the many more you're going to have this evening, they'll be even better."

She laughed and brought her hands up to his face, leaning in for a quick, soft brush.

"It was also the first time anyone's ever gone down on me, so thank you."

His head reared back and surprise took hold of his handsome features. Surely, no, that couldn't be true.

"What? Nobody ever did that for you? Are you fucking serious?"

Her slow nod made him angry and relieved at the same time.

"Well, those arseholes obviously don't know what they were missing."

Her giggle made all his anger dissipate.

"Well, all I know is I never want anyone else but you to do it again. I can't imagine it feeling any better."

"Ah, sweetheart, you never have to worry about that. Another man is never going to touch you. Ever. You're mine."

Caroline's mouth quirked up into a small smile.

"As long as this," she said as she slid up his length and back down, starting a slow, gentle pace, "is all mine in return."

He groaned, "Oh god yes, Caroline, I swear to it."

"Klaus..."

"Yes, love?"

"I love you. I know it took me awhile and I played with your feelings a little bit and I'm sorry for that, but I really do. I do love you."

Those magical words caressed his ears and he could've died right then and been the happiest creature to ever grace the planet.

"I love you too, my sweetheart. I'm so madly in love with you."

Her body took control of her then and she sped up her motions, riding him and watching his face contort in pleasure. He watched her as well as her hips made graceful spins and twists and her breasts bounced up and down in his face. He could feel his orgasm coming on and he desperately wanted them to ride the wave together. He threw one arm around her back and pulled her chest closer to him, catching her nipple in his mouth and sucking ferociously. A cry escaped her and she started crashing their hips against one another, grasping his hair and twisting her fingers through it, holding on for dear life. He knew he only could last for a few more moments and reached a hand down to rub her clit, eliciting another loud moan from his beloved.

"Klaus, fuck me...I'm gonna...I can't stand it...ohhhhh..."

Letting go of her breast with a resounding pop, he pulled her forehead down to his, whispering urgently.

"Let go, Caroline. Let go and let it in. Fly with me."

Her walls again clamped down around him and the scream that tore from her had him following after her in mere seconds. Any inhabitants of the house couldn't have missed the combined cries and moans that came from the room as they both rode out their intense orgasms. Their bodies slowly came back down and Caroline collapsed down into his arms, barely able to keep her head from rolling off his shoulder. When he finally became aware of his surroundings once more, he leaned back and looked at her with wonderment in his eyes.

"My love, if that's the way I'm going to feel for the rest of my life, I'm going to be the happiest man."

Her lazy smile greeted him.

"Ditto. You know, except for the man part."

He let out a genuine, deep laugh at that and held her close.

"I'm so happy you're here. I can't wait to show you the world."

"Me too. But how about you show me your bedroom first?"

"Is that an invitation for round two, sweetheart?"

"You know it," she smiled as she lifted back up and kissed him softly.

Getting up and into their clothes once more, Klaus suddenly let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I just kind of find it absurd that we're getting dressed when these clothes are going to be off again shortly."

"Well, we could stroll through the houses naked in our birthday suits, but I have a feeling you don't want your brother to see me like this."

"No, I hate to have to dagger him again."

"Oh Klaus, I can't wait to show you the world as well. Ya know, the one in which not everyone who crosses you has to be put in a coffin."

He came up to her, pulling her close again, "We can show each other a thing or two."

Her brightening smile came on again, "Can't wait."

"Neither can I. But first, the bedroom."

"Lead the way."

They were hand in hand as they strolled through the house, pass the den where Elijah was sitting, scotch in hand. He didn't say a word, just smirked as his brother and his beloved walked past on their way upstairs. He couldn't believe it but he finally had hope for Klaus and his future. With Caroline by his side, he'd finally have something worthwhile to live for. She could shape him and help him to realize that life didn't have to spent paying back petty grudges and taking over cities. She would be a good thing, perhaps the best thing to ever happen to his brother and he knew Klaus would affect Caroline in the same way. Yes, Elijah thought, happiness had found a way in their cold, dark world and it couldn't be better.

*********khan*********

Hope you enjoyed my little piece of Klaroline! Please let me know by pushing the wonderful review button! XOXO


End file.
